Riddle Quiz
by puppysmistress
Summary: Ryou has volunteered to help out when a local school decides to hold something fun for the kids, and as usual Bakura gets dragged right along.....


Okay this was a dare from Kaibasgirlx from like 2 years ago or something like that, which I figured I'd post just for the craic!

Okay! Let there be fanfiction...or well what should be fanfiction, ah well.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, accpet Okra and Otowatakashi Theyre mine...And the marshmallows...They're mine too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIDDLE QUIZ

"Hurry up" Ryou said  
"I'm not going" Bakura roared down the stairs  
RYOU:"Oh yes you are you have to"  
BAKURA:"NO I don't there is no way in all seven levels of #$ I'm going"

Ten minuets later

"I hate you" Bakura said bluntly looking around at all the kids  
"Come on Bakura this will be fun" Ryou chirped  
BAKURA:"No this will be torture"  
RYOU:" Bakura"  
BAKURA:"What look I don't like kids ok its not my fault"  
RYOU:"Oh"  
"What are the names?" the doorman asked  
RYOU:" I'm Ryou Bakura and this is my brother Bakura"  
"What is your first name sir?" he asked Bakura  
BAKURA:" Bakura"  
DOORMAN:"Bakura Bakura"  
BAKURA;"NO JUST BAKURA!"  
DOORMAN: "O…k -"  
"Now if everyone has a partner" the announcer, s voice rang through the hall  
"We can get this thing on the road"  
BAKURA:" Ryou what does she mean by partner"  
RYOU: "You need to partner with one of the kids that's why were here to help the  
Kids with the riddle quiz"  
BAKURA: "Help…kids…riddle quiz."  
GIRL: "Hey Ryou"  
RYOU: "Oh hiya Okra do you have a partner"  
"No I want to ask you," the young girl said blushing  
RYOU: "Sure ill be your partner"  
"Great come on let's start," she said grabbing his hand and scampering into the crowd  
BAKURA:" Help…kids…. stupid brats why should I have to spend my saturda…"  
BOY"Hey mister dude can I be your partner"  
BAKURA"Mister dude………what the #$ is with that"  
BOY"Hey you said a bad word"  
BAKURA:"Did not"  
BOY:"Ahhhhhhh so can I be your partner"  
BAKURA:"No"  
BOY:" Why"  
BAKURA:"Because I already have one"  
BOY:" Who"  
BAKURA;" Ryou"  
BOY:" But you cant be Ryou, s partner because Ryou is okras partner"  
BAKURA:"#$ it hikari alright fine ill be your partner but don't touch me got it"  
BOY;"Yep so mister dude what do we do now"  
BAKURA;"And stop calling me mister dude my name is Bakura"  
BOY:"Bakura ok my name is Otowatakashi"  
(Through mind link)  
BAKURA:" Ahhhhhhh Ryou his name is bigger then he is"  
RYOU:" Bakura"  
BAKURA:"What his name is Otowatakashi………what theheck is with that"  
RYOU:"……………."  
BAKURA;"Ah Ryou"  
RYOU:"What Bakura I need to help Okra"  
BAKURA;"Fine go help the little brat"  
(Closes link)  
OTOWA:"Here's the list how do we start"  
(Reads list)  
The first is black and red and yellow the ancient colours of an -------- -------  
BAKURA:"That is too easy"bakura laughed  
OTOWA:"What you know the answer"  
BAKURA:"Ya its Egyptian Pharaoh"  
OTOWA;"How"  
BAKURA:"Black red and white are the colours of the Egyptian flag"  
OTOWA:" Cool what's the next one"  
The second is something belonged to you but others use it more  
BAKURA:" You can't be serious"  
OTOWA:"What you know it again"  
BAKURA;" Yep the answer is Your Name"  
OTOWA: "Wow your good at this what's the next one"  
The third is long and narrow it has a mouth  
BAKURA:" River"  
OTOWA:" You are so cool"  
The forth can be good and bad at once  
BAKURA;" News"  
OTOWA:" Wow your great at this Bakura"  
The fifth can help and yet destroy  
BAKURA;" Wind"  
The sixth can fly but still be low  
BAKURA:"A flag"  
The seventh it has no reflection  
BAKURA:" Air"  
The eight is soft but can be hard  
BAKURA;" Words"  
OTOWA:" Ya we only have two more to do"  
The ninth rings when the noise is done  
BAKURA;" Your ears"  
OTOWA;" Great just one more"  
The tenth is sound that you cant here  
BAKURA:" Silence"  
OTOWA:" yay were done were finished first we win"  
BAKURA;" oh joy"  
OTOWA:" come on we have to go up to the person and tell them"  
BAKURA;" alright"  
"Hello is there something wrong," she asked  
OTOWA:" no me and Bakura are finished"  
WOMAN:" already but there's still another 20 minuets to go…. Can I see your sheet please"?  
OTOWA:" sure here it is"  
WOMAN: "hmmmmm very good there all right"  
OTOWA:" ya "  
WOMAN:" so you two get the grand prize"  
OTOWA:" what is it"  
WOMAN:" a year supply of marshmallows each"  
"Marshmallows" Bakura said in shock "a year supply of marshmallows YAY"

- 20 minuets later

"I got a year supply of marshmallows marshmallows MARSHMALLOWS I got a year supply of marshmallows for a whole year" Bakura sang  
"All right all right I get the picture" Ryou laughed  
"Ya your right Ryou that was fun especially when me and oto won" starts singing again  
" I'm never going to get even a minuet of peace now" Ryou whispered rolling his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Finito!

Or something like that

Review if ya want, Flame if ya want either way we got cake!

Kari


End file.
